Lola Star
Lola Star (born Angelica Nicolette Starrings) is a British/American professional wrestler and high fashion model (runway and editorial) who has modeled for the likes of Valentino, Karl Lagerfeld (Chanel) and Louis Vuitton. Early life The name Lola Star has struck a cord within females in a multitude of federations world wide, so much so that almost every female has abandoned their previous gimmicks to cater to Lola's lifestyle and the person she naturally is; a slut, a harlot, a nympho-fucking-maniac. Many have also changed their names in order to be compared with the original doll herself. How fitting, don't you think? Such a woman has NEVER had that much of an impact on the wrestling industry and/or other fields that may or may not pertain to the sport. That alone should earn her a standing ovation but let's not let that be her only claim to fame now. Angelica Nicolette Starrings was born to John Benjamin Shephard and Evangeline Nicolette Starrings on the 25th of December in 1986. Being the only daughter and the youngest of the two children the couple had, the blue eyed beauty was always considered to be docile and delicate whereas her older brother Sebastian Shephard was usually the one always getting into trouble. However, after Sebastian died of an overdose of methadone and lexapro at the age of 18, the once happy family fell apart. This downward spiral somehow ended in the death of Mr. Shephard, leaving the soon to be Lola Star and her mother all alone with absolutely nothing. Angelica was then sold by her mother, as collateral, as a prostitute in Amsterdam where she worked several peep shows and engaged in various sexual activities with males who toured city. The 15 year old blonde soon began to embrace the position she was put in and the more exposure she had to it, the more overtly sexual she became. After solicializing with one of the older American males, he insisted that she get out of Amsterdam and come join him in his luxurious suite in Manhattan. After relocating to New York, Angelica chose to pursue her childhood dreams and was discovered as a model. Janice Dickinson had then coached Angelica and she would have been had a contract in Dickinson's future modelling agency had she not slept with her son Nathan Fields. After losing her job, the 15 year old who was left out on the streets of New York turned to prostitution again and would be picked up by rich men with wives of their own. How Lola met Rebecca Wrestling The Marilyn Monroe of Wrestling Lola Star made her original debut in KoC, an established federation in which she swam with the sharks. Nevertheless, her confidence got the best of them and she ended up winning a championship belt on her first Pay Per View after defeating reigning champion Jayco, Charisma Johnson and Ricky Arana, the last who failed to show up because of convincing from Lola Star, a trait she learned from her mentor Rebecca Rancid. While Rebecca Rancid wrestled in BUD in 2005, she managed to book Lola Star a Pay Per View match in the federation where she faced four different superstars on Rage and Retribution. She ended up beating her opponents but nothing became of it. Lola has had a total of two matches in Bytches Ultimate Domain, both of which she won and has made several appearances since but she barely considers herself a BUD superstar. Barbie comes to PWT After blowing KoC off, Lola chose to wrestle in Professional Wrestling Today, a fed personally recommended by Rebecca. In it, she experienced great success after defeating Isabell Winters in her first match in the federation. Lola then came across a stalker who sent her emails, letters and pornography of herself on a constant basis. At first she seemed to be more than happy playing along but then her friends noticed the emotional turmoil she was going through. During her match with Georgia James, Lola was harassed more than ever but managed to come out victorious and the new Femme Fatal championess after ending Georgia James's reign, who still holds the title of longest reigning championess. Even though she fought a great battle, Lola seemed to be in the middle of a war with her stalker. She ended up losing her match upon defending her title against former opponent Charisma Johnson. On the next show, Lola Star was attacked and Paris Hilton was kidnapped by the so-called stalker. After a visit to the hospital, the stalker revealed himself as Charlie, Rebecca's assistant and admitted that Rebecca was behind everything. Lola's mentor told her that even though she did a wonderful job as championess, she was too greedy and also wanted to win the belt. Therefore on her first match in the federation, taking Lola's spot in the match, Rebecca Rancid became the femme fatal championess. She had a brief stint in W2K, while promoting her porno with Jenna Jameson in 2006. IRX: The revolution Lola Star entered IRX, the best indy federation the world had ever seen and although she didn't hold any championships there, it was mainly responsible for building her career. As usual, she and her two blonde skippers entertained the crowd to the fullest. It was in IRX where Lola Star invented the Tit Smack against her opponent of the time Taiokaion, a move copied by her barbie clones. TNT Explosives The federation where Lola Star met Louise Houghton. This might sound insignificant to the average joe who doesn't watch wrestling but Lola, being the protege of Rebecca Rancid, enemy of Jade Jiles who was the mentor of Louise Houghton, was something the fans were dying to see. Of course, three other women had the pleasure of being in the same ring with them as they all competed for a chance at the women's champion. Throughout the match, Lola and Louise hurled insults at each other and Lola ended up slaughtering a pig to offend Melanie Thomas and Louise. Lola originally won the match but there was suspended right after due to some problems with her contractual agreement, therefore she never truly got a chance at the championship. BBU:W BBUW, Beach Babes Uncorked: Wrestling was a small stint in which female wrestlers competed in challenges, usually involving wrestling in their bikinis in Southern California, created by Joe Francis. Lola Star co-hosted the events with Emma Doll. Their promotions usually included nude photography, in which Lola was the main attraction. Finishing Moves :*Lola's trademark moves 1]"Kiss of temptation™" Lola sees her opponent, on the ring apron, first use the top ring rope to springboard (bounce) towards an opponent in the ring, straddling the standing opponent's head so she is seated on the opponent's shoulders, while using the momentum to snap off a hurricanrana. 2]"Sunsetkiss™" A submission move resembling the figure four leg lock. 3]"Tit Smack™" A slap to the face with Lola's silicone. :*Lola's Finishers 1] "The art of seduction™" Similar to a whirlybird headscissors where she wraps her ankles around the neck of an opponent while spinning. 2] "L'étoile de Lola™" Lola Star flips forward off a raised platform on to the shoulders of a standing opponent forcing them to the ground in a pinning position. Accomplishments Wrestling :*KoC Middle weight champion :*Pwt Femme Fatal champion Personal Lola Star resides in Hollywood, California with her friends Paris Hilton and Kimberly Stewart. She has multiple connections, being connected to the woman of connections - Rebecca Rancid. The woman knows everyone from Brad Pitt to Perez Hilton. But being one of many friends, she also has plenty of enemies. Lola had a public fight with Holly Madison while partying at the playboy mansion once after Holly stole her Fendi purse. The accusation caused Lola to be thrown out of the playboy mansion at once but after finding out that Madison did steal her bag, Hugh Hefner personally found Lola Star and apologized. With her bad girl image, one would expect Lola Star to be involved in drugs and alcohol but the diva has found pleasure in neither. She claims sex is her drug. However, willing to give cocaine a try once, she ended up in a bathroom with Lindsay Lohan, also known as Blowhan. The short story was that Lindsay tried to make out with Lola Star but the blonde admitted to not "swinging her way" until her fist swung Lindsay's way and knocked the red head out cold. Later, Lindsay's gal pal, now lesbian lover, Samantha Ronson and Lola Star drove the half unconscious Lohan out to the paparazzi. Also being friends with socialite Paris Hilton, Lola Star was thrown in the middle of Lindsay and Paris's public feud in which, on many occasions, Lindsay called Lola a "cunt". Upon hearing that Lindsay Lohan came out as a lesbian, Lola said "You heard it hear first!" But according to recent tabloids, the two patched things up and Lola admitted that when Lohan is drug free she seems like a much better person. Relationships At the age of 21, Lola has never considered being in a serious relationship with someone of the opposite sex but only indulged in sexual intercourse with a multitude of men. Lola Star said that it was her personal goal to sleep with every man on earth and has claimed to have already slept with 50% of them. It has been suggested that she slept with Hugh Hefner in order to prove her dominance over Holly Madison but she never denied the claims. She had been seen a lot with Brody Jenner in the past 3 years but the two insisted that their relationship was purely sexual. Lola met Brody on his 21st birthday party thrown by Spencer Pratt before the two ever met the Hills girls and they immediately hit it off. Later, Brody mentioned wanting a relationship with the lustful blonde but she was no where to be found, therefore due to suggestion from his best friend at the time, Brody pursued Lauren Conrad and regularly appeared on The Hills from then on. But when things went south for the two, he managed to track down Lola Star and they had a lust filled reunion. For a while, the two officially became boyfriend and girlfriend but it was under the radar because Lola wanted it to be. Their on and off relationship continued, even through Jenner's other relationships with Cora Skinner and playmate Jayde Nicole, thus causing a tiff between the two. It became known that Star and Jenner dated when Jayde referred to Lola as Jenner's"ex-girlfriend". Trivia :*Speaks with her natural British accent. :*Mentor Rebecca Rancid innovated a finishing move, titling it Lola Star after her protege. Lola seldom uses this same move in some of her matches. :*Is a fashionista and has designed her own fashion line named after her. Along with this, Lola also has her own perfume collection named Lola Perla. :*Best friends with Paris Hilton, Kimberly Stewart and Jenna Jameson. :*Previously admitted that she got breast enlargement surgery. Her former 32C became a 32DD. :*Has done her first and only pornflick with best friend Jenna Jameson. Lola never did porn and has never appeared in playboy despite coaxing from Rebecca Rancid to do so. :*Lola Star has made a cameo in Drowning Pool's music video "Step Up" and was featured on the album cover of their second album; Desensitized